Citation of any document herein is not intended as an admission that such document is pertinent prior art, or considered material to the patentability of any claim of the present application. Any statement as to content or a date of any document is based on the information available to applicant at the time of filing and does not constitute an admission as to the correctness of such a statement.
People use electrical generators, including those with internal combustion engines (e.g., gasoline, diesel, propane, etc.), to supply electrical power to their home, recreational vehicle (RV)/motor home often while at a camp-site, a party, or a tail-gait, or to supply power at a work-site. Conventional generators are often contained beneath the motor home or RV or otherwise positioned nearby on the ground and have an exhaust system near ground level. While such generators produce electricity, they generate a lot of noise and they create and discharge exhaust fumes, including noxious gases and carbon monoxide, beneath the motor home or RV or otherwise at or near ground level. The exhaust fumes are a nuisance, and they present a health hazard to nearby persons, as the fumes are discharged at or near ground level. Conventional motor home/RV auxiliary exhaust systems in the past are made of metal and become very hot and can easily burn a child or adult who accidently touches the exhaust stack while in operation. These prior metal exhaust systems are also expensive, heavy, and difficult to assemble, disassemble, remove, store and transport. Other prior exhaust systems sing plastic hoses and/or stack sections can also become very hot and can burn those who accidentally touch them.